A Short Story on the Road
by onfanllcouple
Summary: FF ChanBaek GS. Chanyeol yang mengeluhkan hidupnya tak pernah merasa kesulitan dalam hidup nya berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu bersyukur walau cobaan selalu datang dalam hidupnya.


A Short Story on the Road

Cast : Chanyeol

Baekhyun as girl (GS)

Holla.. ada yang nungguin karya ku lagi?

Aku datang kembali dengan FF geje ini. Semoga kalian suka.

Happy reading ^^

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . .

.

Langit tak terlihat cerah dan angin berhembus kencang cukup membuat suasananya menjadi dingin. Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia sedang kesal memikirkan percakapan nya dengan orangtua nya barusan. Sebenarnya tak ada tujuan tempat tertentu yang diinginkannya. Pemuda itu hanya ingin pergi dari rumahnya begitu saja.

Tak terasa mobil yang dikemudikan nya sudah sampai perbatasan kota. Ada lahan kosong dikedua sisi jalan yang diisi ilalang dan rumput-rumput liar. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin dengan melihat-lihat langit sembari menghirup udara segar akan mengurasi rasa kesalnya sekarang.

Chanyeol berjalan sembari memainkan kunci mobil ditangannya. Ilalang yang tumbuh besar-besar namun terlihat indah. Ia terus melanjutkan jalan nya sampai terdengar samar suara tawa seseorang. Merasa tertarik, Chanyeol berjalan menuju sumber suara dan akhirnya ia menemukan seorang gadis berpakaian seragam disana.

Gadis itu sedang duduk menghadap sebuah sungai kecil dihadapan nya. Rambutnya terlihat begitu kusut dengan beberapa rumput layu yang menempel menghiasi kepalanya. Walau begitu wajahnya masih terlihat cantik. Mungkin karena ia sedang tersenyum sambil memainkan setangkai bunga ditangannya.

"hey,,"

Chanyeol berjalan berinisiatif untuk menyapa duluan sembari berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"seharusnya kau sedang disekolah pada jam seperti ini?"

Tapi gadis itu tak kunjung membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari berusaha menahan tawanya.

"hey,, anak kecil! Harusnya kau menjawab jika orang yang lebih tua sedang bertanya pada mu!"

Gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan.

"hey!" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati gadis itu lalu berteriak didekat telinga nya. Membuat gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang menimpa Chanyeol sendiri.

"ahhh.." ringis kedua nya bersamaan

gadis itu berusaha berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan sedangkan Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya terbaring direrumputan.

"ck,, kau ini tau sopan santun tidak?" kata si gadis sambil menunjuk hidung Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menatap telunjuk sang gadis lalu mengeryitkan dahinya dengan raut wajah kesal. Kemudian ia menegakan kepalanya kembali tanpa menghiraukan tatapan gadis itu.

"kau yang tidak tau diri anak kecil." Balas Chanyeol dengan santainya sambil memandang langit

"boh?!" gadis itu menganga lebar lalu mengusak kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"aku sudah lama lulus sedangkan kau masih mengenakan seragam." Kata Chanyeol sembari menaikan dagunya ke kanan. Gadis itu menunduk, melihat pakaian yang dikenakan nya dan dia baru ingat kalau sedang mengenakan seragam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum geli sendirian sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"jadi menurut oppa, aku masih muda?" gadis itu bertanya dengan gaya nya yang centil.

"i-y-a" Chanyeol memandang nya ngeri lalu menganggukan kepala nya ragu-ragu sambil menjawab

"baguslah.." gadis itu berdecak bangga dengan posisi tangan nya yang dipinggang.

Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu hendak pergi. Chanyeol langsung meneriakinya.

"hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi!"

Gadis itu berjalan kembali mendekati Chanyeol sambil bergerutu.

"pertanyaan apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi mata gadis itu yang ternyata sangat indah menurutnya.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau masih di sekolah siang begini."

"..."

"kenapa tak menjawab?"

". . ."

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggoda gadis itu.

"kau tadi pasti sedang melamunkan pangeran khayalan mu. Pria gagah dengan kuda putih yang turun dari langit."

"aku terlihat sedang melamun?"

"hmm.. ne."

"pangeran berkuda putih? Hmm.." gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua pupil yang terangkat keatas sedang memikirkan sesuatu. " setelah ku pikir-pikir. Aku tidak mengharapkan yang seperti itu. Aku lebih suka pria yang menguasai sebuah galaxy."

"humph.." Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawanya namun sedetik kemudian ia tak tahan dan akhirnya tertawa habis-habisan sembari memegangi perutnya.

"apa kau pikir itu lucu?"

". . ." Chanyeol terdiam, tak bergeming dan tak menjawab namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tertawa membuat gadis itu kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"pangeran yang turun dari langit itu tidak lebih nyata dari seorang pria yang menguasai galaxy!"

"benarkah?"

"tentu!" gadis itu berkata dengan nada tegas yang serak. Kemudian kepala nya bergetar pelan lalu ia menunduk sedih "dia pernah ada disini dan menceritakan segala hal tentang galaxy." Lanjutnya

"lalu, kemana pria itu sekarang?"

"dia,, dia sudah pergi ke galaxy seperti yang diinginkan nya."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol mendadak tak ingin tertawa sama sekali setelah mendengar suara parau lawan bicaranya.

"kau sendiri. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"aku- aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri ku."

"memang nya ada apa?" tanya yang berseragam acuh tak acuh

"aku kesal dengan orangtua ku."

"kesal? Pada orangtua mu sendiri?"

"aku sudah menolak perjodohan yang mereka atur untuk ku susah payah dan-" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri "mereka menerima nya. Mereka tak memarahi ku dan membatalkan perjodohan nya."

"hey,, bukankah itu bagus? Kau memang seharusnya menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai bukan sekedar pilihan orangtua mu saja."

"aku bahkan belum melihat wajah calon tunangan ku sama sekali. Aku menolak nya dengan keras dan kabur kesini. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orangtua ku selalu memberikan apapun yang ku inginkan. Aku- aku hanya ingin mereka memarahi ku seperti orangtua lainnya. Ini semua membuat hidup ku terlalu datar tanpa masalah."

"kau menginginkan masalah?" sekarang giliran gadis itu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"kau tertawa karena kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya.'

"tentu saja aku tidak tau. Karena selama ini hidup ku selalu penuh masalah. Aku selalu mendapat banyak kesialan dalam hidup ku."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak terlihat seperti orang stress yang ada di luaran sana."

"karena aku selalu berhasil melewati semua masalah ku."

"bagaimana caranya?"

"aku selalu memikirkan Tuhan dan orang-orang yang mencintai ku. Bahkan ketika dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh sekali pun. Aku tau dia akan selalu menjaga ku dari sana." Jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk langit

"orangtua mu sudah meninggal?"

"bukan bodoh! Tapi Mr. galaxy ku. Dia sudah berusaha keras melawan penyakit jantung nya namun apa daya. Dia lebih suka tinggal di galaxy dari pada menemani ku dibumi."

"wow.. kisah mu cukup menyedihkan."

'tik.. tik..' perlahan tetesan air dari langit mulai turun

"sepertinya kita harus pulang." Gadis itu langsung berjalan menenteng shopbag nya meninggalkan Chanyeol lagi.

"hey! Kau bisa ikut dengan ku. Aku membawa mobil ku kesini."

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" teriak gadis itu dari tempatnya lalu berjalan lagi

"kita bahkan belum berkenalan!"

"tidak perlu. Kita akan berkenalan jika kita bertemu lagi nantinya. Anggap saja hari ini kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan ku."

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" teriak Chanyeol keras sampai menghentikan langkah gadis itu dan berbalik padanya. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya mengijinkan Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

"apa pria impian mu masih sama sekarang? Apa kau masih memikirkan seorang pria yang menguasai galaxy."

"hmm.. lain kali aku akan mencari pria yang mempunyai tawa yang besar dengan gigi yang putih. Haha.."

Gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh di tempatnya sambil bergumam.

"aku yakin. Aku pasti akan mengenal mu lagi nantinya. Calon ms. Rich teeth."

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Gadis itu tiba dirumahnya.

"aku pulang!"

"kau sudah datang Baekhyun-ah!" teriak sang omma dari dapurnya yang sedang mencicipi sup

"ne, omma!"

Lalu gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu masuk ke kamar dan menemukan sang adik sedang bermain ponsel diranjang mereka.

"onnie! Kenapa onnie memakai seragam ku?"

"karena tadi aku terjatuh dan aku masih cukup waras menggantikan pakaian ku selagi aku masih punya baju bersih di tangan ku, Baekhee.."

"huh.."

"tapi terimakasih Baekhee ku sudah meminjamkan seragam mu untuk hari ini."

-end-

Akhirnya setelah 3x pengetikan. Jam 5.51..

Hehe.. sorry typho nya.

Dan tolong jangan kaget kalau nanti kalian nemu satu FF yang jalan ceritanya mirip begini. Karena aku bikin FF ini jadi 2 versi. Ada versi Genderswicth dan versi straight dengan cast yang berbeda. Jadi itu bukan jiplak tapi sama-sama buatan aku.

Haha..

Maaf belum menyelesaikan FF ku yang lain. Akan ku usahakan secepatnya. Ok!

Jangan lupa review nya.

Kalian boleh request atau apapun itu lewat pm.

Ok. Aku tunggu ya..


End file.
